Traditional hood bumpers incorporate rubber bodies that are adjusted in position and have only a limited ability to absorb hood closing energy or impact forces when the hood is closed. Where hood closing energy and impact forces are not sufficiently dissipated, those forces may detrimentally impact the seal systems, the hood latch mechanism, fit and finish with the front fascia and front fenders and even the hood bumpers. Significantly, over time the rubber of traditional hood bumpers may deform in shape, lose resiliency and become more rigid or otherwise degrade in performance. Unfortunately, such traditional bumpers do not have any means of adjustment to compensate for such a change in performance. This can lead to a loss in overslam protection and flushness of hood fit.
This document relates to a new and improved “smart” hood energy management apparatus having an energy dissipation feature including a magnetic component and a pneumatic component. Advantageously, the hood energy management apparatus provides improved hood closing energy and impact force dissipation, improved flushness, fit and finish, and enhanced adjustability so as to provide optimum performance over an extended service life. Toward this end, the hood energy management apparatus includes a controller which utilizes and responds to data input to provide automatic adjustment and optimal operating characteristics at all times.